


Catstiel

by Lucigoosey_The_Morningstar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel likes cats, Catstiel, Dean does not like cats, Destiel - Freeform, Gen, If You Squint - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 02:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17613395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucigoosey_The_Morningstar/pseuds/Lucigoosey_The_Morningstar
Summary: Castiel likes cats. Dean doesn't... Yet.





	1. Can We Get a Cat?

"Dean!"

Dean stared down at the laptop in front of him for a moment, webpage pulled open, actually willingly doing research for once. Trying to, at least. For a hunt he and Sam were busying themselves with. The hunter ran his tongue over his lips silently, green eyes flashing up to the angel as Castiel entered the room. Dean's first guess was that the angel had finally figured out the multiple pranks he'd set up around the bunker, but Castiel didn't seem angry or confused. He actually seemed… Excited, so this was going to be interesting.

"What's up, Cas?" The hunter raised his eyebrows, scooting the chair back and standing up. But, Castiel put his hands on his shoulders, shoving him back down into the chair, and Dean stared at him for a moment before sinking back again. "M'kay."

"Look," Castiel chuckled - Actually chuckled, yes, and Dean felt his chest warm slightly at the rare sound, giving the angel a curious look. Castiel walked around to stand behind the chair, leaning forward - He had both of his arms over Dean's shoulders at that point as he reached out to type something on the laptop, and Dean found himself way too concerned about how close they were right then to actually be remotely curious about what he was doing anymore.

The angel's head was right beside his, practically touching. Dean could hear him breathing, for God's sake. The hunter cleared his throat, glancing away, toward the laptop, and he did a double take when he saw exactly what Castiel had pulled up. "Uh, Cas…"

"They're so cute!" Castiel interrupted him, his voice raising slightly with excitement - Dean wasn't sure he'd ever heard so much emotion in the angel's voice before. Personal space forgotten, the hunter tilted his head a little, trying to catch Castiel's gaze - It worked, the angel quickly looked back down at him, not blinking, and Dean raised his eyebrows, staring back.

"You… Like cats."

"Dean." Castiel's hands were on each side of Dean's head now, turning his face back to the computer and forcing him to look at the pictures of the fuzzy - And adorable, despite how much Dean tried to deny it to himself - Kittens that he'd pulled up online. "Look."

"I'm looking," Dean sighed, amusement flickering in his eyes. He finally brought his hands up, brushing Castiel off and looking up at the angel. "Why'd you want to show me this, Cas?"

Castiel stared at him for a moment, completely silent. Dean knew that look. He'd seen that look on Sam many, many times. When his brother was going to ask for something big, something he knew Dean would disagree to, something he wouldn't approve of, etc… It was the god damn puppy dog look, and Castiel had been spending way too much fucking time with his brother, because damn the angel had it down…

"Dean." Castiel's voice was low, quiet now, gaze never leaving Dean's. "Can we get a cat."

Dean blinked once, then again, a disbelieving look crossing his face as he turned in the chair to face Castiel completely. "You…" He trailed off, taking a deep breath and trying to register that completely. "You want a… Cas," he sighed, rubbing his hand down his face. "Cas."

"I'll take care of it," Castiel insisted before Dean actually had the chance to say the usual "no pets in the bunker". "I'll keep it out of your way and I'll get the food and everything it needs and I'll take care of it Dean please?"

And this was the same angel that had raised him from Hell years ago. The same angel that rebelled against Heaven for him. The same angel that had saved his life countless times. And this angel was now begging for a kitten the way a five year old would.

And, looking back on all that, Dean  _did_ realize he owed the angel a lot more than a cat…

Dean sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. "You're taking care of the damn thing," he finally growled, giving in. He didn't have to open his eyes to know Castiel was grinning now, but he did anyway, just to catch a glimpse of that rare, heartwarming smile.

And yet he told himself he was straight. Sure.

"Yay." Castiel paused for a moment, and something else seemed to occur to him, because his blue eyes widened. "What should I name it?"

Dean stared at him, thinking long and hard about that for the longest time, before speaking up, quiet and serious. "Catstiel."

Castiel blinked, staring down at him. And Dean stared back, silent as ever. Eventually, though, the angel just turned and left the room.

He totally named the cat Catstiel.


	2. Can We Get a Dog?

"Can we get a dog?"

"Wh…" Dean immediately stopped what he was doing - Reading, for once, actually. He was bored - And looked up as Castiel entered the room. The little grey tabby that the angel had somehow convinced Dean to allow in the bunker was on his shoulders, kneading his tiny paws into the angel's trenchcoat and purring up a storm. Dean's green eyes flickered to the cat, almost pointedly, before he turned the full force of his disapproving stare on Castiel. "You have a cat."

"He's lonely," Castiel protested, reaching one hand up to gently rub the cat's head - The kitten purred, nuzzling up against the angel with a soft, affectionate "mrrowr", and Dean rolled his eyes, rubbing a hand down his face as Castiel continued. "A chihuahua would be perfect. They could play together."

"Chihuahuas are evil, first of all," Dean told him seriously, narrowing his eyes. "In fact, any little dog is- Not the point. You are not getting a dog. The cat is where I draw the line."

"Catstiel has a name," Castiel mumbled with a frown, lightly prying the kitten from his shoulder and setting him down on the table. Before Dean could react or protest, the kitten had strode right over and shoved his head under Dean's, rubbing the top of his head against Dean's chin. The hunter flinched slightly, mostly in surprise, and immediately jerked back to sink against the chair. "See? He likes you," Castiel added, almost triumphantly.

Dean stared into the kitten's wide, innocent eyes, his own gaze flickering with annoyance. But even he couldn't deny that the thing was adorable, to an extent. "Personal space,  _Catstiel_."

Catstiel's ears perked as his name was spoken, and his head cocked lightly to the side, blinking at Dean.

That was the moment the hunter decided that, yes, the chosen name for the cat was more than appropriate. Because seriously, sometimes Dean couldn't tell the difference between the kitten and the angel. Which was unfortunate, because it most definitely didn't help Dean's "trying not to like the kitten" resolve.

"Oooh he's so precious," Castiel cooed, lightly scratching the kitten under his chin. Catstiel purred and raised his head a little, but his gaze never left Dean's.

Dean knew what he was asking for and no, the hunter was holding out for as long as possible. He squinted at the cat before turning back to Castiel, giving him a look. "No dogs. That's final. We've already got Sam, for crying out loud. Take him out for a walk. Throw his laptop, make him play fetch."

Castiel rolled his eyes, sinking back into the chair beside Dean's and watching Catstiel prance over to the open book on the table, lightly nudging it shut with his nose and leaping back, bristling, when it slammed shut rather forcefully.

"I don't like you," Dean told the cat, and once more was attacked with affection when the kitten, obviously not understanding at all, leaped over the book and nuzzled his cheek against Dean's, continuing to purr. Dean groaned, moving his head slightly to the side and shaking his head. "Oh, come on."

"He likes you, Dean." Dean could practically hear the smirk in Castiel's voice, the fucking angel. "Even  _you_ can't deny that he's a sweet, precious thing."

"I'll deny it and more," Dean grumbled, wincing a little in surprise when the cat climbed up onto his shoulder, claws sinking into his shirt and flesh to keep itself upright. Catstiel was practically vibrating from purring so loud at this point, and Dean could feel it all himself as the kitten continued to nuzzle him.

Castiel, usually stoned-faced and emotionless looking, was openly grinning and laughing at that point, watching the cat. Dean Winchester was being assaulted with affection from a goddamn  _kitten_ , and for some reason he honestly didn't hate it. "He's awfully attached to you."

"He's awfully annoying," Dean shot back, wincing as the kitten pressed his cold nose to the side of his head. Truthfully, it was taking almost everything he had not to start laughing, himself, bewildered as to why he hadn't moved the damn thing off of him yet. "I- Oh, nonono-"

"Oh my…"

The cat, taking advantage of Dean's current weakness for fluffy, fuzzy, sweet animals and the fact that he was distracted, had managed to climb onto the older hunter's head. Where he sat proudly, and, in brisk, gentle strokes, began to groom the top of Dean's head with his tiny tongue. Continuing to purr all the while.

Dean's mind blanked out for a second, a mix of  _what the fuck_ and  _aww_ as he lifted his gaze, as if he'd be able to see the cat on his head. Castiel just started laughing again, this time a little quieter as he covered his mouth with one hand. "It-" Dean cleared his throat. "It's licking me, Cas."

"He's giving you a bath."

"Why?"

"Well, he must think you smell bad."

Dean shot him a death glare, but he was careful not to move his head, because he knew Castiel would never forgive him if the cat fell off his head and onto the floor. He wasn't really uncomfortable, to be honest, just confused and still trying to deny that this animal really was adorable as hell. And so he sat still, grumbling halfheartedly as Catstiel's claws kneaded into his hair, which he continued to smooth down with his tongue, still. Fucking. Purring. And Castiel watched with a grin, blue eyes sparkling with amusement.

And this is what Sam walked in on, five minutes later, with food from the store. A cat on his brother's head,  _licking_ his brother's head, his brother pouting and trying not to smile at the same time, and Castiel practically laughing his ass off.

"Pay no attention to the cat," Dean told him dryly, eyeing the bag in his hand. "Please tell me you have pie."

"Uh." Sam completely ignored that first request, his gaze fixed only on the cat. "Yeah. Yeah, I have pie."

"Good."

Catstiel paused for one second, stretched one paw down to Dean's nose, scooted forward on his head, and leaned down slowly and carefully. Dean crossed his eyes, trying to focus on the kitten as his nose pushed lightly against Dean's, for just a split second.

He then gave Dean's nose one quick lick before pushing himself back up and continuing to groom his head. Dean just opened his mouth, closed it, and reached one hand up to rub his nose as Castiel  _and_ Sam both burst out laughing this time.

"I think he's more Dean's cat than yours, Cas."

"I believe so, too."


End file.
